Koi Kaze
by broadlinedream
Summary: Golden Pair one-shot, idea generated from Koi Kaze by Oishi. Warning: Shounenai. I am not good with summaries ... so thats about it.


**Hello (: Miyuki here again, having this random idea after listening to Koi Kaze (which is very very very nice!)**

**Warnings: Shounenai, Golden Pair. Should be K+ to T but i will put T in case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PoT... **

**Lyrics are from livejournal, tenipuri music by ****juudenkanryou**

* * *

Kikumaru stepped out of his house with his dog, syuichiro, looking at that clear blue sky.

"Oishi, how are you doing now... Do you miss me...?" Kikumaru mumbled to himself, looking at the sky.

**5 years ago,**

-- the end of tennis practice --

"Ne, oishi,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course! Why are you asking me this out of the sudden? Are you sick?!"

"No nya... I mean in relationship, not friendship nya..."

"... You know what Eiji, we shouldn't talk about this at this age..."

"But..."

"I got to go." Oishi picked his stuff up and left.

"Oishi... you... you wouldn't understand..." Kikumaru clenched his fist as a drop of tear dripped onto the floor.

Soon after Kikumaru moved house with his family and the seigaku tennis club lost in touch with Kikumaru.

"WHAT?! EIJI SENPAI MOVED HOUSE AND TRANSFERRED?!" the second and first years screamed in shock, shocked that their friendly, hyper-active senpai transferred schools.

'Eiji... was it because of my reply...?' Oishi asked in his mind, thinking back on his memories.

_When they were first years..._

_"Oishi lets play doubles together!"_

_"Eh? I thought..."_

_"Am i not good enough... I knew it..."_

_"No its not like that, sure lets play doubles together!"_

_Thats how the golden pair began playing with each other, with the container as their complaining/reflecting place._

_When they were 3rd years... _(A/N: spoilers... from ep 163 i think...)

_"Nya oishi!! The container is going to be removed!!"_

_"I see..."_

_"Oishi! Don't you care anymore? At least say like oh my... , please don't remove it!! You don't want to play doubles with me anymore?"_

_"Its not like that... With the container gone, we will never lose a single match from now on, ne?"_

_"Ok!"_

'Eiji... I loved you, you know that? I just... just didn't want to hurt you...' Oishi thought sadly to himself looking at his crying kouhais.

**Present...**

"Ne syuichiro, you want to go to the park?"

"Woof!" Kikumaru's dog wagged his tail happily.

"Ok then." Kikumaru took a detour towards the park.

"Eh?! The container is still here?!" Kikumaru stared at the container that he and Oishi always went to everytime they lost.

"Woof!" Syuichiro barked and broke loose of kikumaru's hold.(A/N: The dog. To ensure that there wouldn't be any misunderstanding, i will refer Oishi as Oishi, while kikumaru's dog as Syuichiro)

"Nya syuichiro wait !!"Kikumaru called after his dog and chased after it.

"Woof woof!" Syuichiro made no intention of stopping and continued running until...

"Hey little doggy... what are you doing out here? Did you got lost? Where is your owner?" A man dressed in black formal clothes picked the puppy up stopping it from running.

"Woof!" Syuichiro licked the man's face and wagged his tail very happily.

"Nya syuichiro wait up!"

"Did someone call me?" Oishi as well as kikumaru's dog turned towards the still running Eiji.

"Woof!" Syuichiro managed to break free of his hold and ran towards Kikumaru's arms. (A/N: so sweet... :D )

"Eiji?!" The man-that-you-all-don't-know-yet asked staring at Kikumaru.

"Hmm... That voice sounds familar... Eh?! Oishi?!" Kikumaru screamed, causing the public to stare at them.

"Eiji, where have you been all these years and why didn't you tell us before you left??" Oishi asked in one shot.

"Sorry but i got to go." Kikumaru picked his dog up and ran away from Oishi.

"Eiji! Wait!"

"Gomen Oishi..."Kikumaru took a turn into the alley without Oishi noticing.

**The next day...**

"Hmm... Oishi's albums..." Kikumaru mumbled to himself, looking through the shelves of music CDs.

"Ne do you have Oishi's new single?"

"Koi Kaze is it? Ya, I just left one copy of it, here you go. Its 743 yen." The shopkeeper handed Kikumaru the single.

"Thanks!"

_This song is from me to my friend Kikumaru Eiji and I hope that he will understand my feelings through this song._

"Me?" Kikumaru wondered out loud in confusion.

_Me no mae wa kareshi kanojo no kaerimichi  
_

_Aoi haru no amai kaori mitashiteiru  
_

_"LOVE, yo ni wa futari kiri da ne" "maru de ne"  
_

_Kogetsukisou na me to me de_

_"Mappira" to te wo hirari uzu wo maku hanabira MELODY  
_

_Tobidasu TENNIS BALL hirotta atta unmei no hito ni_

_Arara, wari to kantan ni FALL IN LOVE  
_

_SEPIA-iro no sekai ni kare shika inai  
_

_"Dame da, mune ga tomaranai", oto mo kikoenai  
_

_Yurari yurari yuraretara, fuwari fuwari nagaretai  
_

_Ano haru no, aa dekigoto_

_Me no mae ni haru no arashi matotta otome  
_

_Futari toki ga tomatta you ni ugokidasezu  
_

_"Aa, yo ni wa futari kiri yo ne maru de" to  
_

_Nakidashisou na hitomi de_

_"Nante totsuzen ni hajimete no momoiro tayori"  
_

_Uketotta TENNIS BALL fureta yubi ga unmei no tobira_

_Arara, maru de kantan ni 40-0  
_

_Maiorite kita tenshi kimi shika inai  
_

_Koi no fune wa tomaranai dakedo tayorinai  
_

_Yurari yurari yuraretara minami minami nagareru  
_

_Harukaze to, aa issho ni_

_Arara, wari to kantan ni FALL IN LOVE  
_

_SEPIA-iro no sekai ni kimi shika inai  
_

_"Dame da, mune ga tomaranai", oto mo kikoenai  
_

_Yurari yurari yuraretara, fuwari fuwari nagaretai_

_Arara, nante kantan ni FALL IN LOVE  
_

_Futari deatta kiseki daiji ni shitai  
_

_Koi no fune wa tomaranai, ima wa tayorinai  
_

_Yurari kaze ni fukaretara, fuwari futari nagaretai  
_

_Ano kaze to, aa issho ni_

* * *

(A/N: Here is the english version in case you don't understand:

_Before me is the road going home for boyfriends and girlfriends  
_

_And the sweet smell of blue spring is filling me up  
_

_"Love is when it's just the two of us in the world, right?" "Yup, it's like that"  
_

_With our eyes locked onto each other_

_"I'm sorry," I say, a melody of petals swirling around my hand  
_

_I picked up the tennis ball in front of me and met the man of my destiny_

_My, it's so easy to fall in love  
_

_In this sepia-colored world, there's no one but him  
_

_"This is bad, my heart won't stop pounding," and I can't hear any other sound  
_

_I shake and tremble; and if I sway, I want to flow casually with it  
_

_Ah, what happened that spring day_

_Before me is a girl wearing the storms of spring  
_

_Neither of us is moving, as if time has stopped  
_

_"It's like it's just the two of us in the world, right?" she asked  
_

_With eyes filled up with tears_

_"Huh, suddenly I just got my first pink letter (love letter) "  
_

_I touched the tennis ball that appeared and opened the door to my fate_

_My, it's as if it's easy to get to 40-0  
_

_There's no one but you, the angel who came down to me  
_

_This boat of love won't stop, but I'm helpless  
_

_I shake and tremble, and sway as it flows south, south  
_

_Ah, with that spring breeze_

_My, it's so easy to fall in love  
_

_In this sepia-colored world, there's no one but you  
_

_"This is bad, my heart won't stop pounding," and I can't hear any other sound  
_

_I shake and tremble; and if I sway, I want to flow casually with it_

_My, it's surprisingly easy to fall in love  
_

_I want to treasure the miracle of our meeting  
_

_This boat of love won't stop, and now it's unreliable  
_

_If I tremble in the breeze, I want the two of us to casually flow with it  
_

_Ah, with that breeze )_

* * *

"Nya Oishi... Why didn't you tell me earlier...?"

Tears flowed down his cheek as he wiped them away.

* * *

**This is the not-so-sad-but-still-sad ending... for the happy ending refer to below:**

* * *

Outside, it started raining heavily, with a lone figure walking on the streets.

"Ding dong..."

"Coming!" Kikumaru put away his mp3 player and rushed to the door, only to find his doubles partner drenched.

"OISHI?! ARE YOU OK?!"

"Er ya I am fine... Just a bit cold..."

"Oh ... I go get some hot chocolate for you then." Kikumaru stood up but got held back by Oishi.

"Eiji... You know what, ever since you left, I regretted not telling you something."

'Oishi...' Kikumaru payed a lot of attention to what Oishi is going to say.

"I love you and sorry that I didn't tell you about it before you left."

"Its ok... As long as we are together now."

"Hn. " Oishi cheered up with Kikumaru grinning happily.

"We are the GOLDEN PAIR after all ne? As long as we are together, no one can separate us, not even your parents, Oishi."

"How... how did you..."

"Guessed it." Kikumaru kissed Oishi on his lips and went to the kitchen to make his hot chocolate.

"Eiji..." Oishi touched his lips, where Kikumaru kissed him, and smiled.

* * *

**Yay, finally wrote finish this. Make sure to listen to the song Koi Kaze k? Its very very nice !  
**


End file.
